


That One Fic Where Haru is Gary the Snail

by alextree



Category: Free!, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I APOLOGIZE, I'M SO SORRY HARU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextree/pseuds/alextree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex writes drabbles starring your favorite Free! characters! and Gary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Fic Where Haru is Gary the Snail

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT. and I was texting my friend Alex, about Haru and my phone autocorrected "Haru" to "Gary" and all hell broke loose. *begs for forgiveness*

The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But there’s nothing to fear. Don’t resist the water. Thrust your fingertips into the surface and carve and opening. Then slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest…  
“His swimming always looks so smooth,” said Makoto as he watched his friend swim.  
“Yep, like a dolphin,” added Nagisa.  
Makoto chuckled.  
As the subject of their gaze finished swimming his lap Makoto reached into the pool to pull him out as he always did at the end of practice.  
“Nobody can beat you when you’re in the water, Gary-chan.”  
Gary meowed in protest. Makoto knew he was saying, ‘stop calling me –chan already.’ Makoto always knew what Gary was trying to say.  
“That was so cool Gary-kun,” exclaimed an excited Nagisa, “I wanna swim like you!”  
Just then the head of a redheaded boy popped up out of the water.  
“You’re as fast as the rumors said,” said the red head with a smile, “what was your time?”  
Gary looked away and meowed indifferently as if to say that he didn’t care about his time.  
The redhead chuckled and lifted himself out of the pool. “Hey Gary, you interested in entering a relay with me at the next tournament?”  
Gary once again looked away and meowed.  
“Gary-chan only swims freestyle!” said Makoto as he saw a look of confusion flash across the redhead’s face.  
Gary only cared about the water. He wanted to feel it on his skin, his eyes, his eyestalks...Gary wanted to welcome the water. They accepted one another. Gary and the water were one.


End file.
